A Song From Me to You
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: "It's not right if you die at home because you're surrounded by fake smiles, yet it's not worth dying in a hospital because no one will remember you." "I'd rather die happily knowing that I was not surrounded by fake smiles, but with someone I can always put my trust with."


**A/N: I wonder how long it'll take me to finish this short story. It's been awhile since I've been in the vocaloid community. I guess about a year or two now. This story is kinda based off of the visual novel Narcissu, which is depressing in some ways, so probably expect some similarities between here. Other than that thanks for giving this a read. My main characters would be an OC and IA, so...yeah.**

* * *

The doors to the eighth ward of the hospital opens up as a teenage boy walks through.

"I'm afraid this is the second time you've been hospitalized here, Satsuki-san" the doctor said to the boy. Satsuki nods, slowly taking his hands off of his throbbinghead.

"I'll be fine, doc. It shouldn't be that bad." He says giving them a smile of assurance. The doctor shakes his head.

"Satsuki-san, this is your last hospitalization, next time you're going to be permanently stuck here." He says. Satsuki nods, understanding the circumstances.

"The nurse would be here in the afternoon to take a blood sample. I'll show you where your room." As the doctor leads Satsuki towards his room, he catches glimpse of a silver haired girl sitting dully in front of the television.

"So what happened to you, Satsuki-san?" The doctor asks as they walked into another hallway.

Satsuki holds his head and tries to remember.

He sees himself smiling, talking with his friends. The voices seemed muted as if he went deaf for a moment. His vision suddenly blurs and his whole body seizes up and starts to feel a lot like jelly. Pain arose from his heart and his blood felt as if it was boiling on a stove.

"-atsuki-san, Satsuki-san!"the doctor says as he waves his hands over his face.

"Did I miss something?" Satsuki asks. The doctor shakes his head.

"No, it's better not to talk about what happened. Anyways we're here at your room." The doctor says. "I'll be off now, but make sure you take your medications just in case anything happens again."

Satsuki nods opens the door. The room was pretty small about the size of a small shed with a bed and a window. Beside the bed was a small table with a small electric clock on it. The walls had a green and yellow striped wallpaper. There was another table in the corner with a glass vase filled with lilies. Satsuki walks over to the window and opens it up a bit. It opened about 7 inches, only height enough to put his arms outside.

"Heh… this disease is going to kill me one way or another isn't it…" he says as he laid down on the bed. He looks up at the white ceiling of the room. He closes his eyes and sighs.

Satsuki thinks about what had happened for the last few years of his life, and how shit it had been on him. He smiles a bit as he drifts into his dream world.

* * *

Satsuki was the oldest child in his family. He had a younger sister, but no mother. His father had raised him by himself after his mother died in an accident on Her way back to home one day.

"Dad, everyone makes fun of me because I have no mother…" Satsuki remembers himself crying one day as he ran home.

His father only gave him a slight smile and told him not to worry about it too much.

One day during middle school he was working on a science project with his friends when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Satsuki had felt himself shaking a lot until he fell over in pain, writhing and screaming before falling unconscious.

It was only when he woke up that he found out that he had been brought to this hospital. That night he and his dad received news that he had been diagnosed with a rare disease that caused seizures and abnormal heart pain. This pain is said to only get worse overtime and would soon lead to death. It was estimated that Satsuki only had around 10 years left to live.

It was his first hospitalization, and the last one he had hoped to stay for. Several weeks passed before he was able to return home. His little sister welcomed him home. It was during the evening and they were just in time for supper. His father and his sister both smiled and laughed, talking about how happy thoughts, like they were ignoring the fact that Satsuki was there. It seemed very off to him.

Later in his sophomore year of high school he had gotten his license for driving a car. It was probably one of his happiest days of his life when he managed to pass the test. Two weeks later he had gotten his driver's license. That was when the reality kicked back in and his pain came and followed him back. He hasn't been able to use the license yet and he doesn't expect he could even use it anyways.

* * *

Satsuki opens his eyes when he heard the nurse walk into the room. She had a syringe and a small tube that the blood sample would be going into.

"It shouldn't take a long time so don't worry about it too much." The nurse says as she wipes the area with a small alcohol wipe.

"You make it sound like I'm some child who's afraid of needles." Satsuki scowls at the nurse and then winces slightly as he feels the needle insert into his skin. After about 10 seconds the nurse pulls out the syringe and giggles a bit.

"I know you aren't a kid, Satsuki, there's no need to feel as about it" she says as she exits his room.

Satsuki stands up, but feels a bit dizzy as he tries to stand and ultimately falls down onto the floor. Slowly the dizziness goes away and he slowly walks out of his room into the small lobby room where the TV was blaring something about Summer sales. It was there where he saw that silver-haired girl again. Her blue eyes looked dull as they stare blankly at the Television. Her hair was kind of messy and was down to her waist, if not her hips.

Satsuki sits down on the couch right beside the girl. The girl looks at him for a second before turning back and looking at the TV screen. Satsuki looks over at the girl and tries to think of a conversation to talk to her about to pass time

"So… is there anything interesting playing on the TV?"

"..mhm…"

"...nice weather we're having, right?"

"...mhm…"

Seeing that this girl isn't willing to talk to him, he tries something else.

"What's your name then?"

The girl turns to look at him. She opens her mouth and talks slowly.

"I'm Ikumi, Ikumi Akiyama. I like to be called IA though because it's easier." She says. "What's your name?"

"My name is Satsuki, Satsuki Nishimura." He replies. IA nods.

"I have one question for you, Satsuki-san." She says in a quiet tone.

Satsuki looks over.

"Go ahead and ask it, I don't mind." He answers.

Ikumi leans over and whispers into his left ear.

"Where would you choose to die? At home or here in the hospital?" She whispers in a quiet tone.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapters should be as short as I could make them… kek. Anyways that's the end of chapter one. It's been a while, vocaloid, I'm back. I'm planning to make this story around 12-16 chapters long at best each with at least 1k+ words. This is pretty easy to write so I may update this more frequently than Survivors: Eradicate the Front. Don't worry Kantai fans I'll finish up chapter 9 in a bit. Other than that I hope you guys like this. See you all in the next chapter**

 **-Lenju II**


End file.
